


【立克】逃出“禁锢”

by SWAGGER



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAGGER/pseuds/SWAGGER





	【立克】逃出“禁锢”

赵子根本就不是只小白兔，而是只披着兔皮的狐狸，狡媚得玩弄着大灰狼，在Jack扑上来的那一瞬反咬了回去，使他落入名为情欲的圈套。

眼睛被蒙住的Jack使得他的其他器官变得更加敏锐，他能清楚的感知到不远处有个人在打量着自己，炙热的视线仿佛要灼伤自己。

在鬼门关摸爬滚打多年的Jack竟然落得如此下场，Jack不禁摇了摇头自嘲了下自己的大意

昨晚在酒吧偶遇赵子的Jack本来是很开心的，刚想凑上去就发现他旁边还有一个中年大叔，翘着二郎腿有一搭没一搭得碰着赵子的小腿，而赵子明显是有些微醉了，半眯着眼睛微笑着，开着两个扣子的衬衣露着性感的锁骨，手搭在酒杯上，将手指放进去撩动着淡红色的液体，也撩动着大叔和Jack的心。

Jack走过去将赵子手里的酒一饮而尽，搂着他就要走，被大叔挡住去路的他放出了冰冷凶狠的表情，吓得大叔不自觉地侧了侧身为两人让了路

Jack将赵子拉到酒吧旁的偏僻小道上，还没等站稳就粗暴的吻了上去，凶狠得恨不得将他咬碎咽进肚里彻底的占有他。

怀里的人挣扎的幅度越来越小，Jack有些于心不忍，松了口让他呼吸

赵子揪着Jack的领口，舔了舔嘴角的血丝，在他颈边微弱的喘着气，还假装闻了闻

“好大的醋味儿啊～”

Jack被他这副模样融化了，将他紧紧拥在怀里

“有么？”

可力气却越来越小，Jack感觉自己马上就要站不稳脚了，当他最后放开赵子疑惑的看向他时，赵子的嘴角竟是上扬的，双手交叉冷冰冰的看着自己倒下去…

再次醒来的Jack被五花大绑一丝不挂的侧躺在冰冷的地板上，时不时传来的阴风告诉自己所处在某个地下室里。

Jack摸了摸束缚着自己的手铐脚镣，分明就是材质粗略的情趣用品，放在平时稍稍一挣就可以挣脱的东西，现在却一点劲儿都使不出来。

嘴巴被口塞胀得酸痛，但自尊不允许他发出呜咽的声音求饶，两人就这么一跪一站面对面对峙着，沉默的空气中暗流着汹涌的风波，像极了暴风雨来临的兆头。

赵子终于沉不住气了，向前跨了两步，取下Jack嘴里的口塞，取而代之的是自己的性器，温热的触感使他不自主的发出闷哼声。

赵子强硬得把控着Jack的头，凶猛的冲击着他的喉咙，啧啧的水声加深了他的快感，不一会儿就有了释放的冲动

他禁锢着Jack的头强硬的让他品尝着自己的味道，可没想到身下的人一点挣扎的意思都没有，将口中的白浊尽数咽下，还玩味的舔了舔嘴角的残汁

“真甜～”

赵子蹲了下去，发现小Jack也早已变得硬挺。

“你真贱…怕不是个抖M…这种情况下还能硬起来”

说完用力将他推倒，不管他的手臂反绑在后面是否舒适，拿起一旁的小皮鞭抽起小Jack来

“你不是要离开吗？你不是要我做选择吗？那我就把你囚禁起来，把我的一切都给你，你也把你的一切都给我，让你既满足又心碎，好不好？”

赵子拿起一旁的凡士林，颤抖着手将它摸得到处都是，扶着小Jack，心一横坐了下去

疼。除了疼没别的想法。

之前在网上搜到的难道都是假的？

躺在地上的Jack感觉自己一会儿恍若升到天堂，一会儿就要坠入地狱。他本想放任赵子，看他能玩出什么花样来，可他不希望自己爱惜的宝贝弄疼自己

“你这样…会受伤的。放开我，我不会逃的。”

“鬼才信你！”

赵子勒住Jack的脖子，逐渐加快了频率，他想尽早结束这场并不愉悦的性爱。

愈加激烈的碰撞居然撞碎了塑料手铐，Jack也觉得自己的力气在逐渐回升，于是他找准时机反客为主，将赵子翻在了身下

此时的赵子奄奄一息，后穴的痛感远比自己想象的要剧烈

“不会就不要逞强啊，小个子”

Jack从赵子身体里缓缓退出，用凡士林把自己的性器完美包裹，又温柔的将自己送了进去。

Jack贪婪的吸吮着赵子的身体，甜，太甜了，甜到无法自拔。

赵子越来越适应Jack的撞击，疼痛感逐渐被麻酥感代替，破碎的呻吟声开始不受控的从赵子嘴里飘出，又被Jack寻上咽进肚子里

狐狸终究是干不过大灰狼的。当灰狼觉醒过来，被咬住脖子哭着求饶的永远只能是狐狸。

Jack望着昏过去的赵子，心疼的擦了擦他眼角处的生理性泪水，将他抱了起来走向楼上

‘谁让你勾引我的？不给你长点教训真的不行’

Jack边帮赵子清理着边撇了撇嘴角


End file.
